A technology is available wherein, if a user operates a controller to move a cursor and then performs a predetermined determination operation, then a process corresponding to a choice disposed at the position of the cursor is executed. As an example of such a technology as just described, a technology of an on-screen keyboard is available wherein a character corresponding to an image of a key disposed at the position of the cursor upon the determination operation is treated as an inputted character (refer to, for example, PTL 1).
Also a technology is available wherein the position of an object such as an image representative of an aim is controlled by a controller which outputs operation amount data associated with an operation amount vector representative of a direction and a magnitude of an operation as an operation signal. As such a controller as just described, a controller or the like is available which outputs an operation signal associated, for example, with an amount of rotation detected by a gyro sensor or a tilt amount of an analog controller. In the technology, a direction and a magnitude represented by an operation amount vector and a direction and a magnitude in and by which an object moves are associated with each other. In a controller which outputs an operation signal associated with an amount of rotation detected by a gyro sensor, if the controller is rotated, for example, in the clockwise direction, then the object moves rightwardly, but if the controller is rotated in the counterclockwise direction, then the object moves leftwardly. Further, for example, as the amount of rotation of the controller increases, the amount of the movement of the object increases.